


Elderberry Daydreams

by StellaC



Series: Detective Serena Kenway's Wayhaven Stories [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaC/pseuds/StellaC
Summary: Nate is a man of luxury. He uses an obscure German shampoo called "Elderberry Daydreams."Nate also believes sharing is caring.





	Elderberry Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this ask: http://seraphinitegames.tumblr.com/post/173955779039/so-how-would-crushing-ub-react-if-the-mc-used

I slowly open my eyes.

The first thing I see is the old-fashioned analogue alarm clock on the bedside table, arms pointing to… 7:37? 7:38? Anyway.

I scan the room around me, a sense of unfamiliarity and confusion rising in my chest. Bathing in soft and warm fluorescent light, the room - a bedroom, apparently - looks simple, yet cosy. A wardrobe, a full-length wall-mounted mirror, a king-size bed, and a pair of nightstands, decorated with just the appropriate amount of knick-knacks. A small replica of Monet’s water lilies here, a tall vase of flowers there.

I don’t recognize this room, yet I feel so comfortable here that it doesn’t really matter.

I close my eyes and try to remember what happened that led to this moment, me waking up alone in a strange bedroom.

I was with…

_Nate._

My eyes snap open. I can feel a slight hint of heat creeping up my cheeks.

We were watching a movie on his couch. Sense and Sensibility, I think.

And then...I must have fallen asleep at some point, maybe even early into the movie, because I can’t seem to recall what the movie is about. There’s Alan Rickman, may he rest in peace, but that’s about it.

_But how did I end up in his bed? Did something…?_

I jolt upward, my arm flinging away the duvet in a panic.

Thankfully, I’m still wearing yesterday's clothes, t-shirt, jeans and socks.

I let out a sigh of relief, feeling my chest constricted by the underwire of my bra.

_This is how I get breast cancer. This is how I die._

_Seriously,_ another voice in my head pipes up, seemingly exasperated, _he put you in his bed intact, are you seriously going to be annoyed by him not loosening up your bra?_

I can't help but smile, butterflies dancing happily in my stomach. I probably just didn't know how to react to this new information, the fact that we have shared such an intimate moment together, though I was fast asleep.

The fact that he has welcomed me into his private space.

I get out of bed, and have a satisfying stretch. I’m pleasantly surprised by the lack of the usual sore spots that I otherwise feel almost every day from sleeping on my old box spring mattress.

I turn around and start making the bed. His beddings are of a light green colour, with intricate vintage kind of patterns. They’re so soft to the touch that I wouldn’t be surprised if they turn out to be made of authentic Egyptian cotton.

With the bed made, I leave the bedroom. My feet pitter and patter on the wooden floor.

 

Now that Unit Bravo has taken up a more permanent resident in Wayhaven, the Agency has assigned each of them a small one-bedroom apartment in the underground facility. Although the apartments are already fully furnished to meet the agents’ basic day-to-day needs, Nate has apparently taken it upon himself to decorate and furnish his new home to his liking. So now the rest of the living space shares the same style as the bedroom, simple, warm and homely.

The bedroom opens up to the dining area, where there’s a round dinner table made of grey-stained maple, accompanied by 4 chairs with some kind of off-white fabric. A small pot of succulent sits in the middle. Another replica of Monet is on the wall, this time a still life with fruits.

To the right of the dining area is the living room. A beige leather sectional adorned by an assortment of cushions is facing a brand-new 55” LCD TV, seperated by light brown wooden coffee table. The door to the bathroom is next to the TV stand. The box for the TV is nowhere to be seen; apparently it’s been disposed of.

I can’t help but remember how flustered Nate became when trying to set up his new TV and failing, and how he was all too happy to let me take over. I chuckle to myself at the memory.

I walk towards the small kitchenette to the left, and immediately smell the coffee. My heart can’t help but flutter by the gesture, knowing he very much prefers tea. Then I notice a mug and a pot of sugar sitting on the marble counter. There’s a note underneath the mug.

I remove the mug that’s obviously made of fine porcelain, revealing the writing on the note. Nate’s impeccable cursive sprawling on that sheet of paper, as if it’s a page torn from some Victorian manuscript.

 

                                                                          Serena,

                                                                                         Feel free to make yourself at home.

                                                                                         I’ll see you later.

                                                                                                                                                 Nate

 

_This man will be the death of me, I swear._

 

After a nice cup of coffee and a little private exploration of the apartment, I decide to take a shower before leaving.

I admit I’m intrigued by that stack of fluffy bath towels in his bathroom cabinet, and the Italian shower. I don’t have a pile of gold stashed somewhere in Vampire Gringott, and it’s not like I get to enjoy this kind of luxury treatment every day. So why not?

I hang my clothes on the back of the bathroom door, flip on the shower, and step inside.

A gush of warm water washes over me. I let out a satisfied sigh.

_To think this is where he takes showers, naked..._

I snap out of my Nate-induced haze, scrambling to pull back my wandering mind.

_Getting way ahead of yourself, aren’t you, Serena?_

Looking for something to distract myself, my peripheral vision catches sight of a couple of bottles in the shower caddie. I turn and pick up one of them.

The sleek white bottle is dotted by some German words written in purple. The only words written in English are “shampoo” and “Elderberry Daydreams.”

_What the hell does it even mean?!_

I open the cap to take a whiff.

_Yup, smells more like "Bourgeois Fancy" to me._

“Don’t mind if I do,” I mutter to myself, pouring a generous dollop in my palm.

 

After leaving Nate’s apartment, I make a quick detour home to change out of my old clothes. A walk of shame is never an option, especially when nothing even happened.

The moment I walk into the station, I’m immediately greeted by Tina and her bright smile.

“Morning Serena - ” Tina pauses mid-stride towards me, gives me a one-over, then eyes me suspiciously. “You look awfully happy. Something you want to tell me?”

My heart almost jumps out of my throat.

_Calm down, Serena! It was nothing! Nothing happened, nothing to tell!_

“I had a good night’s sleep,” I shrug, feigning nonchalance. Heat slowly rises on the back of my neck. I can feel it.

She’s not buying it at all. Her eyes are scanning my face like a pair of lasers.

“Seriously, Tina.”

“Okay.” I can tell she’s still not convinced, but has decided to let it go, for now.

“I’ll catch you later,” I smile, walking past her towards my office, and feeling her hawk-like stare at the back of my head.

 

Unit Bravo is settled at their usual places in my office. Adam is standing by the window like a pine tree, staring at something outside. Mason is leaning against the filing cabinet, flicking his lighter on and off. An unlit cigarette tucked between his lips. Felix is sprawling out on the chair in the far end of the conference table, spinning his hat around with his finger. And Nate is sitting with his back towards the door, casually sipping tea.

Before I even open my mouth to say anything, the four of them turn to stare at me simultaneously, their heads whipping so fast and so uniformly it’s like that North Korean military parade I saw on TV.

“Good morning…?” I try, taken aback by their reaction.

Mason sniffs, looks at Adam and Felix, then settles his gaze upon Nate. A smirk creeps up on his face. Adam frowns at Nate, while Felix starts smiling at me like the Cheshire Cat.

_What…?_

Suddenly, the words “Elderberry Daydreams” flash before my eyes.

_Shit!_

My heart nearly skips a beat.

_They can smell me. They can tell._

My gaze darts towards Nate, whose face is hidden behind his mug. But I swear I can see a hint of pink rising on his cheeks.

I raise my hands in front of me, palms facing out.

“Guys, it’s not what you think…” I offer, weakly. “Maybe get your minds out of the gutter…?”

“Uh huh.” Felix’s smile grows even wider. Mischief twinkles in his amber eyes.

“Actually,” says Nate, finally, “as Serena just said, it was perfectly innocent.” He looks up and smiles at me, his eyes seemingly warmer now than ever. He even seems...excited…?

The same kaleidoscope of butterflies returns to my stomach. I feel almost giddy.

_It’s like there’s a huge secret that only the two of us are privy to._

Nate is speaking again. “Serena was kind enough to help me set up my new TV,” he calmly explains. “She fell asleep later when we were watching a movie. I let her use my shower in the morning.”

“With you in it?” says Mason, not missing a beat.

Felix bursts out laughing.

Adam looks like he’s about to have a stroke.

“Very funny, Mason,” says Nate, dryly. “Serena was still asleep when I left.”

“I bet she was, after you two ‘Netflix-and-chilled.” Felix sniggers, sounding very pleased of himself.

“You can’t ‘Netflix and chill’ if you’re fully clothed,” I points out, triumphantly.

“Which was precisely what happened last night,” Nate finishes.

We quickly exchange a glance.

I quietly breath out a sigh of relief.

“So you dry-humped her?” says Mason, somehow sounding both uninterested and incredulous at the same time.

Felix literally falls out of his chair, laughing uncontrollably.

And I’m sure I just saw Adam’s forehead vessels from across the room.

“Mason, that’s enough!” he barks, with more desperation to end this ridiculous discussion than his usual bite.

“Hmph.” Mason tips his head to light up his cigarette, looking bored again.

Both Nate and I shoots a grateful glance at Adam, who’s trying very hard to pretend not to notice.

 

After everyone has been dispersed to check on intelligence, follow up lab results, the usual, I stay behind, hoping to catch a moment with Nate.

As if he’s been reading my mind, Nate leisurely gets up from his seat, and falls behind his teammates. He turns to look at me inquisitively, and asks, “You alright, Serena?”

“I’m fine.” _More than fine, in fact_. “Thank you, for last night,” I swallow, trying to supress my jittering stomach, and failing miserably.

He takes a step towards me, stopping at merely inches away.

“The pleasure’s all mine,” he smiles, stealing the breath from my lungs.

I suddenly remember that day in my bedroom, when it was raining outside, when he was standing this close to me, when his hand was caressing my cheek, right before everything went to shit. I remember feeling like time has stopped, and I could savour that moment forever.

_This man will be the death of me, I swear._

His hand brushes off a strand of loose hair from my forehand. His words almost come as a whisper, “Remember that day…?”

“Yes?” My voice catches in my throat. The anticipation is barely tolerable.

“I believe we still have some unfinished business.” His hand gently cups my cheek, his thumb brushing my skin, almost absentmindedly. His gaze searching, then quickly settles on my lips.

“I believe we do,” I smile, slowly closing my eyes.

I can feel his face getting closer and closer…

“Hey, Nate!”

Felix's inappropriately cheerful voice bursts through that comfortable and mesmerizing bubble.

Our heads simultaneously snap towards the door, only to find Felix walking this way, smiling like a cat that just ate the mouse.

“I forgot my hat,” he says innocently, pointing to the white hat sitting on the conference table.

I can feel a surge of annoyance radiating from Nate's body. I can't say I'm feeling any better.

 _Sneaky bastard_.

Felix picks up the hat, then smiles at us playfully.

“I didn't interrupt anything, did I?” he asks, knowing all too well the truth.

“It's quite alright,” says Nate, his voice impassive. “Serena and I were just...talking.” He turns to me, and winks.

_This man…I swear…_

Felix looks at us curiously.

“Yeah well,” I shrug, while trying to stop my heart from leaping out of my throat. “It was nice talking to you, Nate.”

“Anytime, Serena. Anytime.”

_Maybe next time…_

He then beckons both Felix and I to go, “Shall we?”

“Let's,” I smile at him and walk towards the door.


End file.
